Janice Rand
Janice Rand was born in 2232, and joined Starfleet at a relatively young age. Since 2266, she served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] under the command of Captain James T. Kirk as the captain's Yeoman. Rand's quarter assignment was first to room "3F 125" (TOS: "Charlie X"), and later room "3C 46" on Deck 12. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") Early Career Initially, Captain Kirk was surprised that Starfleet had assigned a female Yeoman to his command. However, after seeing Rand's efficient work ethic in action, Kirk grew to respect her as an officer and friend. Despite their professional relationship, an undercurrent of sexual attraction remained between the two officers. Kirk, however, could not requite the feelings Rand felt for him, due to his position as ship's captain. Nevertheless, he was strongly attracted towards her, which became obvious in stressful situations. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") Yeoman Rand was among the most popular members of the Enterprise's crew, second only to Lieutenant Uhura, who was her good friend. (TOS: "Charlie X") She was known for her compassion and thoughtfulness towards others. During a tense standoff, while the Enterprise played "possum" with a Romulan ship in the Neutral Zone, Rand made a point of visiting Kirk in his quarters. Hoping to console Kirk, who was preoccupied by the potential for a second Romulan War, she offered to bring him food or coffee. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") When an evil duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction, his bestial half was drawn to Rand. The duplicate attempted to sexually assault Rand, claiming she was "too much woman". Rand not only defended herself, but left a large scratch on the duplicate's face, which helped the crew differentiate between the two Kirk "halves". The situation was resolved, and the two halves of Kirk were merged together in the transporter. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") Later that year, orphaned teenager Charles Evans came aboard the Enterprise. The troubled boy drew out Rand's maternal instincts, and she quickly befriended Evans, hoping to help him ease back into regular life. Evans, the sole survivor of a transport crash, had little experience with other humans and quickly became infatuated with Rand. Unsure how to deal with Evans' crush, Rand asked Captain Kirk to speak to the boy on her behalf. Soon thereafter, the Enterprise crew discovered Evans' secret - while Evans was alone on Thasus, the mysterious Thasian race had taken pity on the boy and granted Evans special powers. In a fit of anger and pique, Evans used these superhuman abilities against the crew, turning one crewwoman into a lizard and removing the faces of some junior officers. When Rand turned down Evans' advances, he literally made her disappear from the Enterprise. The Thasians intervened and quickly returned Evans to the Thasus. After her return to the Enterprise, Rand was shocked and troubled by the Thasians' actions. Having seen how desperately Evans wanted to stay aboard the ship, Rand confided to Kirk her feelings of friendship for the boy. (TOS: "Charlie X") Kirk and Rand repeatedly felt an attraction for one another, but resisted discussing or acting on their feelings openly. During one mission, Rand, Kirk and other members of a landing party were trapped on a planet where only children survived; adults quickly developed a wasting disease. When Rand became upset, Kirk embraced and consoled her. A teenage girl who the team had befriended, Miri, felt that Rand was her "competition" and briefly betrayed the landing party. (TOS: "Miri") And after a waterborne virus spread through the Enterprise, affecting the emotions of the crew, Kirk approached Rand. He told Rand that in other circumstances, they might have had a life together. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Rand transferred from the Enterprise in early 2267. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") However, in 2270, she returned to the Enterprise, which was now under the command of Captain Willard Decker. While still under refit in spacedock, Rand served as the transporter chief. She remained aboard the ship after the V'Ger incident, when the Enterprise embarked on its second five-year mission of exploration, again captained by now-Admiral Kirk. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) After the Enterprise returned to Earth, Rand transferred to Earth Spacedock. She still worked there in 2286, when an alien probe menaced Earth. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :Janice Rand wore the uniform of a non-commissioned officer in the movie. Interviews with the actress suggested that Rand had the rank of chief petty officer. According to the script, Rand was a master chief petty officer at that time. At first glance, this seems to contradict an appearance of Grace Lee Whitney in ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock where she wore an officer's uniform and the rank insignia of a full commander. The credits of Star Trek III, however, did not specify that Whitney's character was Janice Rand. She was merely credited as "Woman in Cafeteria".'' Late Career Janice Rand received officer training and was promoted to ensign after three years. (VOY: "Flashback") In 2290, when Hikaru Sulu was promoted to captain the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], Lieutenant Commander Rand was assigned as communications officer to the Excelsior. In 2293, Captain Sulu violated his orders to rescue Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy from the Klingon prison colony Rura Penthe. Rand understood his motivations, and agreed with his decision. She even chided Ensign Tuvok for questioning the captain's decision. (VOY: "Flashback") The Excelsior would later play a key role in the Khitomer Peace Conference that same year, by assisting the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] in its battle with General Chang's prototype Klingon Bird-of-Prey, thereby preventing the assassination of the Federation President and Klingon Chancellor Azetbur. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :Rand was supposed to be the character that wakes up Sulu to inform him that Starfleet was looking for the Enterprise instead of Christian Slater. Slater was a huge fan of the show and his mother - Mary Jo Slater, the movie's casting director - petitioned heavily to get him a part. Appearances * TOS: ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" ** "Mudd's Women" ** "The Enemy Within" ** "The Man Trap" ** "The Naked Time" ** "Charlie X" ** "Balance of Terror" ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" ** "Miri" ** "The Conscience of the King" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * VOY: ** "Flashback" de:Janice Rand Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice